


Almost Baked

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's for <a href="http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/"><b>stormwreath</b></a> <span class="small">who's evil</span> who asked for, among other things, Buffy/Angel <span class="small">cause he's evil</span> with the prompt of "freshly-baked cookies" <span class="small">cause he's so evil</span>. This is the best I could do with that. Enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Almost Baked

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for [](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/profile)[**stormwreath**](http://stormwreath.livejournal.com/) who's evil who asked for, among other things, Buffy/Angel cause he's evil with the prompt of "freshly-baked cookies" cause he's so evil. This is the best I could do with that. Enjoy. :)

Buffy was standing at his door, a plate of freshly-baked cookies held in front of her and a nervous smile on her face.

"Buffy?" Angel asked, processing the significance of her gesture.

"Just...I _think_ the baking's done. And...this is lame, I know, but..."

The cookies smelled so good. "I'm a little surprised. I thought you'd go to Spike now that he's back. He seems convinced you two-"

"Spike's back?"

"I thought you knew-"

"Uh...never mind. I gotta go. See you, Angel!"

She was gone.

Angel sighed. She could have at least left him a cookie.


End file.
